Truth
by unforgivabledeeds
Summary: Hannah's dream is to meet Ross Lynch. What happens when the dream comes true?
1. Chapter 1

"Give me your hand." he said, turning his head to the side so he could look at my confused face. "Just trust me, give me your hand."

I was frightened, but I gave my hand to the blond haired boy, his hands were cold on my sweaty ones, I would've been grossed out if I were him, but he pushed this thought out of my mind when he squeezed it tight. "You ready?" he asked, calmly.

I wasn't, but I nodded anyway.

He stepped forward and fell, pulling on my hand and pulling me with him.

The air felt amazing, but the only thought my mind would concentrate on was the splat I was sure was going to happen at the bottom. Jumping out of a plane was frightening. I was wondering when I would see the ground... and then I saw it. Ten seconds until I hit. Nine, eight, seven...

I gasped. Quickly, I sat up in my bed.

"Argh!" I exclaimed.

"What happened?"

I jumped, I wasn't expecting anyone to be awake. I turned my head and was staring into the green eyes of my roommate. He had brown hair and was extremely thin, everybody thought he was gay but he hadn't outted himself yet.

"Nothing, Jay."

"Oh, come on! You can't scream Ross's name repeatedly, scream, and then wake up practically crying and not tell me what happened!"

I felt my cheeks go red. "I screamed his name?"

"Repeatedly." he nodded, shaking from chuckles. "Stop blushing, you've been crushing on him since you started college."

"But it's gross!" I exclaimed, "he's seventeen and I'm twenty! I shouldn't like him like I do..."

Jay got down on his knees and pointed his open palms towards the ceiling. "Love knows no age." he sang, with his eyes closed. I threw a pillow at his head and laughed as was shot. "You guys might end up together someday." he said, opening his eyes and looking up at the ceiling.

"How do you know that?" I asked, silently praying that he had a legit answer.

"Well, anything is possible. The school roomed us together, didn't they?" he was back up on his bed now.

"Well, that's not a fair argument. Everybody here thinks you're gay."

He slumped his shoulders and made a face at me. "I said that they think that, I never said it was true. Geez, touchy."

"I've learned to ignore the fag comments. I mean, even if I were gay, it wouldn't make me any different." he said, getting off of his bed, "and back to our conversation, you're forgetting that you're going to meet Mr. Lynch in five days." He acted like a showgirl and started pointing to my tickets that were tacked to the wall.

"I guess you're right. and we're late to class."


	2. Chapter 2

I screamed, it was loud, sort of blood-curling. "You're such a DICK, Jay!" I couldn't hear myself think over his excessive apologies. "No. That was completely ignorant. Let me alone."

About five minutes ago, I walked into class and heard, "Hey, here comes the future Mrs. Lynch." and someone caught onto who he was talking about. I instantly became the laughing stock of the class. Sure enough, the entire school eventually.

Jay's stupid apologies had stopped, I realized that he had walked away. I was standing in the courtyard, facing the fountain, staring at nothing. My mind raced with the hurtful things they said to me. I was not a pervert. He's seventeen, it's not like I'm chasing a fourteen year old...

I heard the bell ring and people started filing past me. I didn't feel like being around people, they irked me and I felt like I was going to snap. I didn't want to go back to my room because I knew that Jay would be there. In the back of my mind, I hoped he was hurting. I hoped he was feeling that ping of guilt. It felt like he ruined my life.

I started walking toward the left end of center court, towards the library, when I found myself hearing slow whispers as I went. I kept my cool until I heard it.

That single word that caused my entire world to crash before me.

"Oh, she's such a..."

Wait for it...

"Pedophile."

I felt the tears well up in my eyes and I knew that the breakdown was coming. I didn't know what was harder, trying to keep myself from crying, or the running that I was praying wouldn't stop. I didn't know where I was headed anymore, but by the time my out of shape body caught up with me, I was off campus. Fourth class had already started now, I was obviously not there. The first missed class of the year, thanks a lot Jay.

I walked into a park and found myself a swing to sit on. The place was completely deserted and I found it to be santuary-like. For a while, I sat with my head in my hands, waiting for my tears to run out.

My phone rang. I sniffled and pulled it out of my sweatshirt pocket. It was a tweet notification.

Riker had just informed every that R5 had arrived in Pennsylvania. I found myself thinking about my bulletin board. I tried to keep my mind off of the tickets. I mean, I know I'm not going to that concert now. Doing so would ensure my drop to the bottom of the social chain. Who was I kidding, I didn't give a damn about the social chain... I just didn't want to be made fun of on a daily basis.

I tried to wallow in the park, but my mind kept going back to the bulletin board. The thought of them made me smile: two strips of paper. I remembered they were glossy. I felt a ping of guilt. I had intended one of the tickets to be for Jay. He didn't like R5, but I didn't want to go alone. And, even though he had hurt me, I felt like I hurt him. Maybe it was time to talk to him.


	3. Chapter 3

I walked back to our room and tried my best to avoid the stares of everyone. Surely, this was their idea of sick, convoluted joke. They didn't give a damn about my feelings, if they even cared at all. They didn't care about me actually liking Ross, they just found another way to make my life a living hell. The pedophile jokes were all part of the school experience... right?

I found my door and knocked. I'm not sure why, but I did and Jay opened the door. His black hair was laying flat against his head and his eyes were red and puffy, as if he'd been crying.

"Hannah..." he breathed, "you- you didn't have to knock."

"You're right, I'm sorry. I'm stupid." I looked directly into his eyes before collapsing in his arms. "They called me a pedophile, Jay."

He shook a few times before talking, his voice was shaking and he sounded nasally, "I'm so sorry, babygirl. I told one fucking person, they blew it out of the water."

I released my grip on him. "It's okay, we all make mistakes."

I proceeded towards my bed and pulled my notebook out of my backpack, "I skipped Traiker's class this morning. I need the notes."

Jay seemed scared at the lack of me being upset, "erm... they might be on the note network, you can use my laptop while you copy them."

I tilted my head a little bit to look at the floor, underneath Jay's bed, I saw my old laptop. "Yeah, you still haven't fixed that damn thing yet?" I laughed.

He chuckled a bit, "I was fiddling with it last night, but it didn't really make a difference, I think you're going to need to call your dad about another one."

I laughed, if only he knew that doing so wasn't really an option. My dad had money, but none that he wanted to share with me. I should also mention that he isn't my real father, he was my stepfather. My mother was on her second marriage, I was the product of the first. The best part, I'm often told.

I love my mother, but I do believe that she married Gary for his money. I mean, you aren't exactly poor with four bestsellers and stock in just about every multimillion dollar company in the US. I believe that having that much money makes you a vindictive asshole, but he paid for college, so I'm not bitching.

Over the course of the two days, I had Jay eating out of the palm of my hands. The guilt from spreading the rumor that led to me becoming the school pedophile was eating him alive. He bought my lunches and did my homework. These weren't the only things he was doing, but they're the only things I really wanted him to do.

He also found joy in helping me bathe. He didn't actually come into the shower with me, but I'd find his head poking in every two minutes asking if I had enough soap. The answer was always the same.

While I did feel that he owed me a little bit for the hell he put me through, I found myself wishing for a little alone time more. I found myself often telling him that he was allowed to leave my side for more than two minutes. His response always being the same. "No."

Today was Friday. Tonight was the concert. Tonight was the meet and greet... I was excited. I was finally going to be able to meet Ross Lynch face to face.

I imagined the scenario:

Ross arrived riding a white horse.

"Hannah, my darling, let's go get

some pizza!" he exclaimed while

I sat on a white rock and giggled

like a chinese porn star.

I realized that his would never happen... I just liked the thought of being special enough to have someone pick me up on a white horse. A girl can dream, can't she?


	4. Chapter 4

I was sitting on my bed, staring at my bulletin board. Those tickets were taunting me. It was only a twenty minute drive to the stadium and because of my tickets, we were admitted right away. So there was no real reason to leave for at least another half hour.

Jay walked in and smiled, "Am I interrupting some sort of religious or spiritual thing in here?"

I threw a pillow at him, "Smartass. Is that what you're wearing to the concert?"

He looked at me, shocked. "You still want me to come?"

"Uh, of course!" I screamed at him. He looked at me with puppy dog eyes and whimpered his lip a little. I stood up and hugged him, "I told you, it's not a big deal. The names have slowed down, it was just a petty thing that people could make fun of me for. It'll die out." He held the hug a little longer than I would've, and squeezed hard.

"Hannah-" he stopped, and pulled my head off his shoulder. I stood there, with both of his hands on my shoulder. He looked into my eyes, "I'm gay."

My mouth dropped open. "I KNEW IT!" I yelled, laughing and giving him a large hug. I did a little dance before sitting on my bed. "When did you finally realize it?!"

I was actually on YouTube and I found a video of R5 and saw Riker and got a stiffie. I've known for a while, but I just really started questioning it after seeing that image.

"Ugh!" I yelled, before jumping up and hugging him again. "So, does this mean we can go shopping and shit?"

"Erm, no." he said, looking at the floor. "I still don't want anyone to know."

My heart sank from looking at the expression on his face. "O-Okay." I said, patting him on his back, "I understand. Are you still coming to the concert with me?"

His lifted his head and smiled, "Riker is going to be there. Duh." He laughed.

His smile illuminated the room, it was good seeing him happy. It was like he finally got something off of his chest. It made me feel good that he was finally happy.

We left for the concert, I drove. We got to the stadium and found a spot to stand near the front. It was absolutely perfect. The concert was just long enough for me to get about ten thousand good photos of Ross and I snapped a few here and there of Riker for Jay. I kept glancing over at him to see if he was having fun and I realized that he hadn't taken his eyes off of Riker the entire time.

After the concert, the meet-and-greet was held outside. It was a little chilly, but I was excited. We got to the line and realized that it was extremely long. I didn't want to miss my chance of meeting Ross, so I decided I would stand and wait. About 45 minutes passed, then I finally was within earshot of the band.

I noticed that Ross was standing and talking to Rydel. "I don't feel good, Ry. I don't want to sign anything else tonight." She felt his head and told him to tell the manager and to go lay in the bus. He disappeared.

I got to the front of the table and looked at Riker and started to cry. "Aw, sweetie, don't cry." Rydel said, standing up holding a tissue. I looked at her hand and started to cry harder. Jay tried to explain that I only came primarily to meet Ross, but never got to finish because I ran away. He outran him easily and found myself in an alley behind the stadium. I sank down to sit on the cold grow and began, once again, to cry into my hands.

I stopped to sniffle and heard a retching sound. I turned my head a bit and looked down the alley. There was a big bus parked there. My mind raced, this had to be their bus. Was Ross inside? Should I go talk to him, he was sick after all...

I walked towards the bus, deciding that I wasn't going to go in. I heard another retching noise and bent over to look under the bus. There was a pair of feet on the other side. I walked around and there he was, Ross Lynch, standing before my eyes.

He noticed me standing there and held up his hands, "please, no autographs, no pictures. I'm too sick." He bent over once again to throw up.

Without thinking, I walked up beside him and began to gently pat his back. He stood up straight and thanked me, then began to walk towards the bus entrance. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned his head slightly, "you coming?"

I quickly followed him onto the bus.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." he said, sitting down at a small table. "I haven't felt good all week, but Disney keeps piling on these damn concerts. I used to love performing, but it's become a job."

"Oh." I said, I was still awestruck. I sat down opposite from him at the table and continued to stare at him.

"Yeah, so what's your name?" he asked, pulling a bottle of Tylenol out of his pocket. He popped two in his mouth and grabbed a water from the windowsill.

"I'm Han- Hannah." I said, silently praying that the stupid stuttering wasn't going to start. I always started to stutter when I was nervous.

The door opened again and I watched each band member, one by one pile into the small bus. Riker wasn't with them. "Oh." Rydel said, "hello, again. I see you got to meet your biggest fan, Ross."

"What?" he asked, looking up at her.

"Yeah, she started crying right after you left." She looked at me, "Honey, your friend was worried sick about you. I told him that the tour bus was back the alley you ran, so he told me that he'd meet you at home."

"He took my car? I don't have any other way home."

"Well, we can fix that." Rocky said, throwing a water bottle up into the air and catching it with his other hand. "Where do you live?"

I told them the address to the campus and the asked the driver to take us there. I silently hoped that they didn't want to come into the room.

We parked in the parking lot and they followed me off the bus. "Erm, guys, my room is a little messy." I said, as I opened the door to the room.

I had my back turned when I opened the door, but everyone who was looking into the room gasped. I turned around and saw Jay and Riker sitting on his bed, apparently lip locking.

"Well, hello Jay." I said, smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

I rolled over in my bed, I awake rapidly when I noticed that there was a lot of weight on my upper torso. I spun myself around and stared right into the face of a blonde haired boy. I was mesmerized for a moment by the beauty in his sleep, but then realized that I was laying next to Ross Lynch. I tried to slide out of the bed without waking him, but I was pushed up against the wall by his body. His body wasn't big, but there wasn't much room on the bed either. It was a twin size and there wasn't enough room for one body, let alone two.

"Ross..." I whispered, waiting for his eyes to open. I shook him a little, "Ross?"

His eyes opened and he smiled. "Yes?" The raspiness of his voice was enough to give me a lady boner. I began to ask him to get up but he stretched and I was once again mesmerized by his beauty.

"I have to..." I cleared my throat and looked at the wall with my bulletin board on it, "tinkle." He chuckled while rubbing his eyes and I melted a little bit. He pulled the covers off of him, and stood up. I then noticed what had exactly happened in my room. Someone had cut the gas line on the bus last night in the parking lot and the management company could only get someone out in the morning. They had then asked to crash in my room. My apartment manager wasn't too happy about it... until she got autographs for her niece. The part of the night I don't remember though, was falling asleep next to Ross.

"I hope you don't mind." he said, apparently still waiting for me to stand up. "Rydel kept kicking me in the side last night. I just needed somewhere to sleep off that sickness."

My mind raced with witty and sexual things to say, but I just ended up telling him it was fine and hurrying myself into the bathroom. I was trying to pee in a hurry so I would have some face time with just Ross and I. I finished my business and walked back out into the room to find that he had woken everybody. "We've already taken enough from you guys." Rydel said, pulling his backpack over his shoulder.

"The bus was fixed this morning, so we'll get out of your hair." Rocky said.

"You guys don't have to go yet." Jay replied, sounding extremely happy. I looked over at him and noticed that he was sitting in Riker's lap on his bed. I wondered if they'd slept together last night. I wouldn't doubt it, after watching them make out endlessly last night.

I didn't want the band to leave. Especially Ross, he was really sick last night. The last thing I remember before crashing was touching his arm and thinking that I was receiving a third degree burn. "Can't you guys stay for a little?" I asked, "I'll make breakfast or something."

"We really have to go, Hannah." Ratliff spoke, "we've got another show tonight."

I hung my head and looked at the ground. I felt a very long and cool finger pull my chin up. "Give me a call sometime. Since your roommate is going to be dating my brother, we're going to have a lot of time to spend together." Ross handed me a piece of notebook paper with his number handwritten on it and winked. I, once again, was on the verge of a lady boner.

As they were filing out of the door, I found myself experiencing a mix of sadness and extreme excitement. When they were into the bus and it took off, I found myself screeching loudly and jumping up and down. "Jay! Jay! Jay! He gave me his number, Jay!" I grabbed him and pulled him into a huge hug. I kept thanking him for kissing Riker and telling him that I couldn't believe that he was with him.

"Yeah, it's kind of amazing." he said, not sounding completely happy about it.

"What's wrong, Jay?" I asked, pushing him onto his bed while simultaneously falling onto mine.

"Nothing," he confessed, "Riker is utterly amazing, but I mean, he's a guy."

"And?"

"And I'm Jay. The supposedly straight college freshman. I'm the joke-cracker. I am supposed to be the one all the pretty girls fall for." he muttered something else and then fell headfirst into his pillow.

"Jay. Just because you are gay doesn't mean that people aren't going to like you. I mean, sure, some people might look at you a little differently and some people might be afraid that you're going to start hitting on them, but nothing will change. Your true friends will be right there by your side." I finished my sentence by poking him in the side, making him jump, "and Riker'll be there, too."

He pulled his head up from the pillow and stuck his tongue out.

"So," I said, pulling my pillow onto my lap, "did you get Riker's number?"

He sat up and pulled the collar of his shirt down. There, on his neck, was an area that was slightly darker than his normal perfectly-tanned skin, and underneath it, in red ink was perfectly formed numbers.

"He wrote his phone number on a bruise?" I asked, not completely seeing the entire picture.

"Hannah, it's a suckmark. A hicky." I dished. I started to hear his voice change a little. He was so happy, it was starting to show. I fangirled.

"Oh my gosh, Jay! A suckmark? What else got sucked?" I asked, glaring at him, definitely wanting every single detail.

His head fell to the ground. "It could've happened... he asked if I wanted to." he said, sounding a little pouty, "but I pussied out."

"YOU TURNED DOWN SUCKING OFF RIKER LYNCH?!" I screamed, before my mouth hit the floor.

He stood up and covered my mouth with his hand. "Shh! I was afraid. I've never sucked a dick before. I barely touch mine!"

I'm sure I laughed for a solid five minutes before I noticed that I was being glared at. "I'm sorry, honey. I promise I'll help you before you get that chance again."

He clicked his tongue. "So, did you and Ross get anywhere last night?"

"No, unfortunately, I woke up this morning and didn't know who the hell was in my bed. Why don't I remember the details of last night?!" I really was concerned.

"Hannah, you sat on your bed last night and stared at Ross for 2 hours. When he went into the bathroom to change his clothes, you tried to follow him."

I suddenly felt my cheeks go red. "Are you serious?"

Jay started to uncontrollably laugh, "you don't remember any of this?" I shook my head. This was unbelievable.

"It's alright honey. He was sick anyways. The only thing he wanted to do last night was sleep. I mean, I'm sure he wouldn't have turned down some kinky sex or a blowjob, but 'ya know." This conversation wasn't helping me at all, I felt like crying. Jay apparently picked up on that because he quickly changed the subject. "What are you going to do today?"

I picked up the piece of paper from the desk and threw it in the trashcan.

"Jay..." I said, pushing my head into my pillow, "I'm going to cry myself to death."


	6. Chapter 6

I didn't leave my bed that day. It completely and utterly pissed me off that I acted that way last night. I wasn't sure if I was more embarrassed or confused. I was confused because I couldn't remember doing that. I pictured a vivid picture of them asking us to stay the night because someone had cut the gas line to their bus. Was that the right story?

Before I had the chance to continue to cry into my pillow and sulk about the embarrassment in my life, Jay had jumped on top of me and started to tickle me.

Between hysterical laughter and the urge to break down into tears again, I found the air to create a very threatening sentence.

"Okay. I'm sorry. I'm just tired of seeing you cry all day. It's Saturday! Get up, call some friends," he mumbled something under his breath and then continued, "and go out and do something."

"What did you just mumble?" I asked, looking up at him.

"What? I didn't mumble anything." he cracked a crooked smile, this was making me angry.

"Jayme Michael Symon, what did you mumble?"

"Whoa, whoa now. No need to use the full name." he said, "I said that maybe you should call Ross."

Hearing his name was just as worse as Jay telling everybody that I liked him. I pulled my blanket over my head and started to sob. I heard Jay click his tongue, sigh, and leave the room. When I knew for sure that he was gone, I pulled my pillow up off the floor and laid down again. I laid in my sadness for about another hour before I heard a slow knock at the door.

"Go away!" I screamed, pulling the pillow over my head.

The door opened and I heard a chuckle, "I told you not to knock." I grunted and pulled the blanket over my head.

A deep but unbelievably sexy and satisfying voice came next. "So, I'm assuming that you don't want to talk to me." I pulled the blanket and pillow off my face and sat up. I was staring directly into the face of Riker Lynch. He was smiling, it hurt me. "Jay told me what's been going on." I glared at Jay, he put his hands up and backed away from me. I flicked my head toward the door and he found his way out of it. Riker and I were alone now.

"Ross must think I'm some sort of messed up fangirl." I admitted, staring at my hands. This was worse than talking to Jay about it.

"Actually, Ross likes you." he said, and I looked up at him searching for some sort of sign of a joke or maybe even sarcasm, "he likes you a lot. And no sort of stupid fangirling is going to turn him away from you.

I searched his face for a moment. "You aren't kidding." I breathed, suddenly relieved. He shook his head. "So, I'm assuming that I should call him." Riker nodded, then turned around and walked out of the room.

I grabbed the piece of paper from the trashcan and dialed the number into my phone. It rang once and then I hung up. I did this three times before finally staying on the line long enough for someone to answer.

"Hello?" I heard, then I silently fangirled for a moment because his voice sounded much deeper on the phone.

"H-hey Ross." I sighed, the damn stuttering has begun again. I waiting for him to reply, but the only thing I heard was a raspy cough on the other end of the phone line. "Are you alright?"

"I'm still just a little sick." he replied, erupting into a coughing fit once again, "I heard you were upset about how you acted the other night. Don't worry about it... tons of girls do that."

"I'm not like all those other girls. I genuinely like you for who you are, not because you're on the Disney Channel." I didn't even know where all this is coming from. They were true feelings, of course, but it wasn't something I'd usually just blurt out.

"Well, I want to talk to you, but I can't keep on the phone. My throat is killing me. They canceled the show for tonight, why don't you come to the hotel we're staying in. It'll be easier to talk in person." I felt so bad for him. I agreed that I'd meet him there. I wanted to shower first, so I made my way into the bathroom and turned on the water. While I waiting for it to get hot, I looked at myself in the mirror.

Naturally, I hated what I saw. There were dark bags under my eyes from all the crying, the redness around her eyes, my nose was chapped and sore, my hair was an absolute mess. When the shower was warm, I grabbed a washcloth from underneath the sink and held it until the hot water. I held it on my face to hopefully get rid of some of the blemishes. It seemed to work, so I concluded that it was a good idea to let the water that hot throughout my entire shower.

I hopped in the shower and I washed my hair first. I made sure to put extra conditioner in so it kept its softness. I then moved on to my body, I washed every single inch of it with more than enough soap. I wanted to be as fresh and clean as I possibly could. After I got out of the shower, I looked in the mirror again. I liked this image of myself more than the first one. My eyes were bloodshot, I opened up the medicine cabinet, praying that Jay had some eye-drops.

There were some in there, I squeezed two drops in each eye. This seemed to help with the redness. From there, I brushed my teeth. I couldn't stand the noticeable yellow in them... it never left. Figuring that I could just pull a toothless smile, I gave up on brushing my teeth.

I went into my small closet and pulled out my nicest clothing. Half of my brain was racing with ideas and such for outfits, but the other side of my brain was telling the other side to shut up because all of the ideas were stupid.

I was brushing my hair when Jay walked in the door. "Good lord." he said, "Look at you." He stared at me, then started going into details about my clothing. He was complimenting my face and how clear it looked because of the cover-up, and then he slowly went down my body explaining how nice I looked in my solid black dress. He even went so far as to compliment my black heels. "You look fantastic." he said, "I'm assuming you called Ross."

I laughed, but then felt guilty. "He's sick, but I'm going to his hotel to talk with him."

"Oh, he's sick?" he asked, looking confused.

I just now realized how much of a boring time this sounded like. Did I really want to go over to spend time with him while he was sick? It kind of felt like I was going to be his nurse. I suddenly felt the urge to change into sweatpants and to grab a gallon of ice cream from the freezer. I was depressed again.

Apparently, my face was showing my emotion. "Oh, no. No. No. No. Honey. You look amazing. Don't get sad. Just because he's sick doesn't mean you won't have a good time. They say sex is the best way to break a fever. Go, enjoy your nice. Don't come home until late. Riker's coming over. I'm going to do things with him. Seriously, don't come home until late."

I couldn't stop laughing. "You're- you're going to be doing things with Riker? What do I do over there with Ross, Rydel, Ellington, and Rocky?"

He shook his head. "No, honey. They each have their own room. Disney has been treating them pretty good. You're going to have Ross in his room by himself." And of course, right after hearing this, my mind went berserk. I was going to be alone with him, until the wee hours of the night?

I had to sit down to avoid falling over. I wasn't sure if I was more afraid or excited. Tonight might be fun afterall.

Jay and I talked for a few minutes and it was decided that I was to stop at the Rite Aid and get him something that would make him feel better. I grabbed my purse and made sure that my wallet and student credit card was in there and then I took off.

I arrived at Ross's hotel about a half hour later. I had bought four different cold medicines. I walked in and made my way to the elevator. I hesitated before knocking on the door. I stood there for about two seconds before a short woman answered the door.

"Mom, that's Hannah. She's going to spend some time with me tonight." I heard Ross say before she had a chance to look at me funny.

"Oh! Hi honey. Whatcha got there?" she reached for the bag.

I released the bag into her hands and she pulled it open. "Well, you've definitely made my job easier. How much do I owe you?"

"Nah, it's okay. I used my student card. I get half off for medical supplies."

"Are you sure?" she asked, looking directly into my eyes. I nodded. "Well, okay then. I'll just be on my way. Rydel and I are going to be mailing some of the necklaces out today." she walked over to Ross and pinched his cheek. "My kids are rockstars. Ross, honey, wear a condom."

I stifled a laugh, but then realized that she just basically gave us permission to have sex and told him that she likes me. "We'll just see how the night goes. Who knows, you might be a grandmother in nine months."

Stormie gasped and started laughing. She bent down and pulled something out of the back of Ross's shoe. "Use this." she said, dropping a silver pouch on his lap.

"How did you know that was there?" Ross asked, apparently very surprised.

"I raised Riker." she laughed maniacally and she walked to the door and closed it behind her.

"Sorry about that." Ross said, his voice sounding very hoarse. "She likes to make sure she has the last say."

"That's alright." I smiled, sitting down next to him and pulling open the bag, "here, take this. It'll help your throat."

He took the bottle of liquid from my hand and just took a chug from it. "Holy shit." he said, before he began to cough. "That is strong. It already feels better."

He went to hand the bottle back to me, and brushed his hand against mine. When our hands touched, I instantly felt how warm his body was. "Whoa. You've got a fever."

"I kno-" he never finished his sentence before getting up and running to the bathroom. I heard a retching sound once and then I heard nothing. He was in there for what seemed like three or four minutes and then I started worrying.

"Ro-Ross?" I asked, knocking on the bathroom door. "Are you okay in there?" I pushed the door open and saw him laying on the bathroom floor. "Ross? You okay?"

He didn't move. He didn't talk. I grabbed his phone from his pocket and looked through his contacts. I found his mom and I called it.

She answered all cheerfully, then got serious when she realized it was me.

"He fell on the floor and I can't wake him up." I said, frantic. She barely finished her sentence before she was bursting through the door with Rydel and Ellington.

"Call an ambulance." she said, before falling to her knees in front of him. There were tears forming in her eyes. "Tell them he's barely breathing."


	7. Chapter 7

Tears were streaming down my face as they carried him out of the bathroom on a stretcher. Mark had show up just in time to get into the ambulance and accompany Ross to the nearest trauma center, Hershey Medical Center. The drive from here to Hershey, Pennsylvania was about 56 minutes. They had managed to get him breathing on his own again, apparently, he was vomiting and passing out at the same time. His breathing was stopped when some vomit got caught in his throat. That was cleared within minutes and he was breathing on his own again. The simple fact that he was breathing on his own was the only reason they didn't' helicopter him to Hershey.

After the ambulance took off in a red and blue haze, I found myself being confronted by Stormie. At first, she seemed calm, until she opened her mouth. "What happened to him? What did you do to him?" I was on my feet now, I didn't know what to say, I had barely talked to him. Rydel and Rocky were standing on each side of her, she was getting angrier with each second I wasn't answering her questions. I heard her talking but I didn't understand what was coming out of her mouth. I felt a painful slap across my face and finally understood what she was saying. "Did you hurt him?"

"No!" I screamed, rubbing my cheek. "I would never hurt him." I felt the red hot tears stream down my face. I wasn't sure if it was being of her slapping me or because of the worry. I did fear that I did something wrong. Maybe I did do something wrong to him... but what could I have done? I noticed they were all getting ready to leave. "Can I come along with you guys?" I asked, looking directly at Rydel, hoping she would see how much pain I was in.

"Yes. There is enough room in the van." Stormie said, after rushing over to me and touching the cheek she had slapped moments before. I thought I heard her mutter something about an apology, but I brushed it away and gave her a big, fake smile. She must be going through more emotions than I was. But, unlike me, she held her emotions very well.

We got outside and noticed that there were still many emergency vehicles in the parking lot. Stormie had saw that a fire truck had been parked in front of the van and began to shake with sobs. "It'll be forever until we get out of the parking lot." she said, sobbing.

"My car is parked out front. It'll hold all of us. Rydel, call Riker. Jay has a car and he can take Riker up to the Hospital." she nodded and they all started following me to the front of the hotel, where I was parked. "Can you also ask him to call the admissions office and tell them we're going to be out of the county for three days and to have our assignments dropped off at our apartment?"

We got to the front of the hotel and I was able to get into my car. Everyone piled into the small car and I pushed the key in the ignition. When I turned it, the Austin and Ally season one soundtrack began playing on the radio. I instantly saw Stormies head go into her hands and she started to shake again. I tried my best to get it off the radio as soon as I possibly could, but the damage was already done. She had gone into a full fledge breakdown.

"This is my fault." she said, looking into her lap, "I push you guys so hard, I was so much for you. Ross had been telling me he was sick and I was more worried about the band. I should be worrying about each of you individually. I'm sorry guys."

Each of the boys tried to reassure her that she was doing a great job as a mother, including Ellington. Although it seemed like their reassurances worked for a while, I occasionally heard her mumble small details about things she was doing wrong. She was really beating herself up hard.

The entire car ride, the radio was off. This was unusual for me, I had to have music. I started to pick out things about the environment around me to keep my mind off of Ross. The entire way up 83-North, I noticed there were a lot of Rutter's Farm Stores. When we pulled onto Paxton street in Hershey, I noticed that the roads were a milk chocolate color. This humored me. I started seeing the Hershey's trademarked dancing Hershey's Kiss and I knew we must be close. I saw the large Hershey Medical Center sign and turned onto the road. It was nearly gettin dark and I looked to the right side and noticed the hospital had enormous lights sitting at it's base which made the entire front of the U-shaped hospital appear purple.

We found parking and made our way into the emergency entrance. After talking to the lady at the front desk, we found out that Ross was in room 6106. This room was in the intensive care unit.

We all found our way to the elevator and piled into it. Rocky pushed the button to take us up to the sixth floor and we all waiting patiently as the squeaky elevator began to move.

Six dings later, we were on the sixth floor. To the left, there was a nurses station and right in front of that was a long hallway. At the end of the hallway was the ICU. We made our way back the hall.

Riker and Jay were there, they were standing outside of the door to room 6106. I positioned my head to look inside the room to see that Ross was laying shirtless on the bed with a tube coming from his mouth and a bunch of machines hooked up to him. Mark shuffled around from the corner with a doctor and looked at Stormie. He shook his head and looked at the ground.

Stormie and I must have been in sync, because we both started crying at the same time.


	8. Chapter 8

_ I felt the tears stream down my face. Everyone around me looked at me like I was crazy for hysterically crying at the current moment. This all started when I saw the white pine box sitting in the grass in front of me. My mind kept telling me that this was my fault. _

_ "Any last words?" the priest asked, before bowing his head. Nobody moved, it was almost as if I were stuck in a picture and I was the only one allowed to move. The priest began to move again and concluded that it was time for the box to be lowered. I felt a clump in my throat and began to scream, I watched the pine box get lower and lower and then I jumped in the hole after it. I kept falling for what seemed like eternity and then I hit the top of the box._

"Hannah! Hannah wake up!" What? It was all a dream? Where was I?

I sat up quickly and looked around. I saw people in blue scrubs and a very large room with a large quantity of chairs and vending machines in the corner. Rydel, Ellington, and Rocky were sitting with their faces pointing towards their phones. Jay was sleeping in a chair. Riker was standing in front of me.

"You fell asleep and started screaming." he stated, looking at me extremely confused. "Is everything okay?"

"I had a bad dream." I said, looking into his eyes, "this place creeps me out. Everyone here looks at me like I'm naked or something." Riker looked around for a second, almost like he was thinking and then raised his arms in the air. He slowly dragged the shirt off his body and then sat back down.

"There, now everyone will look at me." he said, smiling. It looked like it hurt him to smile.

Mark and Stormie were in the room with Ross. They told us that he wasn't dead and he wasn't in pain at the moment, but he was sleeping. He wasn't in a coma. He was just sleeping. The ICU only let two people in at a time. I knew that Rocky and Rydel were next.

I kept myself busy by thinking about things. I started to wonder what was going on with Ross. I knew medical things, but not when my brain was filled with a whole bunch of thoughts about different things.

Stormie and Mark came back into the waiting room and informed us that he was okay. He was just severely dehydrated from his cold and his body was slowly shutting down to try to avoid damage. They also told us that the doctors didn't know when his sleep would be ending. Nobody ever called it a coma. I wonder if they did this out of fear or because they didn't actually know the word.

Rocky and Rydel made their way back to the room and came back about fifteen minutes later. Then Jay and Riker went it. It seemed like I would be the one going with Ellington, I guess it was fair because we were the only ones not related to the band.

Before we went back, I heard Riker and Stormie talking about whether or not she should call Ryland and ask him to fly in. It was decided that it wasn't extremely necessary to pull him away from school.

I walked into Ross's room and looked at him. He was sweating, I'm guessing from the fever, so I took the washcloth that was on the table beside his bed and began to wipe the sweat off his forehead. He moaned a little and I jumped. "I'll go tell the nurse that he's mumbling." Ellington said, walking towards the door. I wondered if it hurt when I wiped his head off. There weren't any tubes in his mouth now, so I was hoping that was a good sign.

"Lau-Laura." he mumbled in his sleep, I wished his eyes were open so I could see that he was okay. He kept repeating Laura's name, which I knew was his co-star in Austin and Ally. Maybe he was wishing that she was here instead of me. Maybe all the rumors were true, maybe they did like each other. I wanted the nurse to come in, so maybe he would stop saying her name, but the nurse was nowhere to be found.

"Laura's not here, honey." I said, wiping his head once again.

"Mom?" he said, fully opening his mouth now. "Ry?"

I wasn't family, I shouldn't be here when he wakes up. I turned around and went to walk out the door when Ellington almost walked into me. "He's waking up." I mouthed, through sobs. Ellington waved to the family at the end of the hall and Rydel was the first person to notice. She gathered everyone up and they hurried into the room.

"There are too many people in here." a nurse said, walking into the room with a clean damp washcloth.

"It's okay." a voice said. It was Ross. He had opened his eyes and was looking up. "Where is my shirt?"

"They cut if off in the ambulance." Mark confessed, looking at a plastic bag sitting on the counter.

"What was wrong with me? The last thing I remember was throwing up." he asked, looking at Stormie. Everyone looked at me. I tried my best to recount the entire story before him running into the bathroom. At the end, I was sitting and staring into my hands. "Oh, so we were on a date when I got sick?"

"I dunno if I'd call it a date?" I replied, I felt my cheeks go red.

"Well, after I get out of here, would you want to try again?"


	9. Chapter 9

I didn't know what to say. I never really got to answer before Stormie voiced her opinion, "Let's get you out of here before we make any more dates."

"I know this is exciting, but there really is only two people in a room at a time." the nurse voiced again. Stormie wanted to stay, but Rydel and Mark both agreed that Ellington and I's turn wasn't up yet.

After everyone left, I stepped outside and let Ellington and Ross have a little bit of alone time. They've known each other for a very long time and I didn't know him at all. I heard laughter and smiled. It made me feel good that their relationship was strong enough to just pick up exactly where it left off after something like this happened. I looked down the hallway and saw Mark and Stormie conversing with a doctor. They both looked very attentive and concerned. They were great parents.

Ellington walked out and looked at me. "Sorry for taking so long," he said, "we were talking about tour."

"What's going to happen with the tour?" I asked, trying to sound concerned even though I don't really care.

"We're going to reschedule it for three months from now. Ross is waiting for you." he told me. I thanked him, then turned around and walked into the room.

Ross was laying on the bed with his eyes closed. I cleared my throat and he opened his eyes. "Hi, Hannah."

"H-hi." I need to see a speech therapist.

"I'm sorry for scaring you, it was just becoming increasingly harder to breathe and I didn't want to throw up in front of you." Ross said, attempting to sit up but failing miserably.

I rushed over to his side and used the buttons on the bed to elevate his head. I pulled his head up and pulled out his pillow and repositioned it so it was more comfortable for him. I couldn't believe that I was touching him. There were girls all over the world right now that would kill for this opportunity.

"It's fine." I said, "I'm just glad you're okay."

He laughed, "I'm fine. I just wish I could get out of this bed. Could you ask the nurse if I could get a shirt?" He pulled the blanket up over his upper body.

"Do you really need a shirt?" I asked, touching his nose and laughing. He laughed along with me, but eventually his cute giggle turned into a massive coughing fit. I guess it would be better for him to have a shirt on. I found the TV-remote-slash-whole-room-control device and and pushed the red button. I heard a voice from the speak above me.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"Mr. Lynch would like a shirt." Ross laughed and muttered what I said. I giggled as the nurse told us that she'd be right in.

She bought him in a shirt and he asked her if he could sit in a chair, I turned to look away as she helped him out of the bed and into the chair because I don't think either of us had, at first, noticed that he were in his boxers.

After the nurse left, I pulled up a chair and sat down beside him. "Nice boxers." I said, stifling a laugh.

"Well, believe it or not, you were going to see them earlier anyway." he replied, wiping the smirk completely off my face. "That condom was in my shoe for a reason."

I looked at him for a minute, trying to figure out if I had actually ever had a chance with him. Was I just a play toy for him to have sex with. I think a bigger question would be: did I want to be a play toy for him to have sex with?

"Oh." I said, looking at the floor.

"No. No, don't think of it like that. I wasn't going to even pull the condom out until you hinted around something. You seemed so down to earth when I meant you and I knew that you liked me for me. Sex really was the last thing on my mind earlier. I just wanted to get to know you, and hang out with you."

This made me feel slightly better. I still wasn't completely sure how much I wanted to be in this room anymore. I smiled at him and he sat up in the chair. He motioned his hands for me to come towards him and I did. He planted a kiss directly on my cheek.

"You're a nice girl." he said, sitting back again while I silently fangirled..

"D'awh." we heard, and I looked toward the door. "That was cute. I think we could sell you two."

"Michael!" Ross said, looking up at the face, "this is my friend Hannah."

"Hi Hannah, Michael King. I represent R5 and Ross here as a solo artist." Michael said. His face scared me a bit, it was a little too far wide on the left side and it gave the impression that he was always serious and ready to make a deal. I guess that worked well in his line of work.

"Pleasure." I said, holding out my hand. "I guess I'll give you and Ross a little alone time."

"No, wait." Ross said, grabbing my arm before I got up, "do you still have my number?"

I nodded, then stood up. "I'll call you sometime."

I then left the room.

In the hallway, Stormie walked up to me and hugged me. "Thank you so much for your help honey. Mark just left in a cab to get the van and he should be back soon. You look extremely tired, you should go home and get some sleep."

I nodded and shook her hand. "Thank you so much, Mrs. Lynch. And no hard feelings about the slap. I just needed woken up."

"Mark and Ellington asked me to give you these." she held out a small packet. I took if from her hand and looked at it.

"What is it?" I asked, looking through it and realizing that it was a packet of tickets for every R5 concert in the current tour.

"Just a little something for your help today." And she walked away.

I smiled and flipped through the book again. I started to hum a little as I walked to my car.


	10. Chapter 10

I made my way back to my apartment and crashed on my bed. The next morning, I woke up and realized that I had several text messages. Most of them were from Jay. One of them explained that he was staying at Riker's hotel room for the night and that he wouldn't come home in the morning. Another one, which was sent this morning, explained that I was excused from class until Wednesday by the dean. I just then realized that it was Sunday. What was I going to do for four days? I supposed I could go and visit my mom. It would be a great thing after everything that had been going on lately.

I packed a suitcase and made sure I had all my stuff packed. I called my mom and let her know that I was going to come and visit for two days. She didn't ask about classes, she was just happy to hear that I was coming. It was about fifteen minutes to her house, but I never got to visit her. I was always busy.

I loaded my suitcase in my car and took off. I had to stop for gas, seeing as how I used a full tank driving to and from the hospital yesterday. After filling up, I drove to my mothers house and stopped in front of the gate. My step-fathers house was enormous. It was custom built for his first family and he got it in the divorce. I never complained at this, because the house came complete with a butler and maid. I didn't think of James and Sue as anything other than roommates, I didn't need waiting on hand and foot.

I rang the bell at the gate and heard a familiar voice. "Hello, your name please?"

"James! It's Hannah! Let me in so I can hug you!" The gate sprang to life and I pulled the car up the long driveway. I saw the enormous house and felt like I was finally home. James was standing out from and I pulled into the circle and quickly turned off the car and jumped out to hug him.

"Baby girl! You've lost weight. I thought freshman were supposed to gain weight." he said, embracing my hug.

"Well, you have to eat to gain weight, James. I was waiting to visit you so you could plump me up!" he really was the best chef I've ever had the pleasure of dining for.

"Well, then. I'll break out the turkey bacon." the plump man said. He knew me so well. "Your mother is in her study."

I made my way inside and walked slowly to my mothers study. When she and I moved in with Gary, she had asked him for the largest office. She was the operator of the largest nursing company in the northeast.

I walked into her office and admired the new black cabinets. "They look amazing, ma!"

She looked up from her laptop and smiled. "I like them. They reminded me of you. Welcome home, baby." She stood up and walked over to me. She scanned my body. "You're so skinny. Eat a cheeseburger." She then laughed and pulled me into a hug.

This was my favorite place to be- right here in my mother's arms. She always knew how to make everything better.

"So, tell me everything about college." she said, sitting down at her desk and pointing with her pen to a chair by her fireplace. I told her about college and my classes, I told her about my obsession with Ross and Jay's slip up, I even told her about Jay's coming out. I told her about meeting Ross and him being in the hospital. She didn't look too happy.

"Honey, you're in school to study. Not chase younger men and drive to Hershey on Saturday nights."

"I know," I said, "but he really was sick and I've been dreaming of meet-"

"And Jay sounds like a royal dickhead." she wasn't listening to me.

"You aren't liste-"

"Another thing, I haven't been getting the weekly emails you promised me."

"I broke my laptop."

"Those aren't cheap."

"I don't need another one, I'll buy one." I finished, standing up. "How did I know that this trip was going to turn into something that got me in trouble for everything that I'm doing with my life. I came here to get away from the stress of college life and I come and I feel more stressed now then before!" I got up and ran out the door. I ran directly past Sue and James and up the staircase to the first door on the left. I slammed the door behind me and sighed. My old room.

One Direction posters lined the walls. My Disney collection sat on my desk where it belonged, I made a mental note to grab as many of those movies as I possibly could before leaving to go back to college. I noticed a package on my bed and went to see what it was. It was a large box with wrapping paper on it.

The tag on it read, "Merry Christmas, Hannah." I wasn't supposed to come home until Christmas. I looked at the wrapping paper and wondered whether or not I should open it.

"Go ahead, you can open it early." I heared, and looked at my doorway. Gary was standing there, he had his glasses on and he didn't seem angry at me for anything like he usually is.

"Are you sure? I can wait until Christmas." I said, staring into his face searching for a sign that told me not to open it.

"No, you can open it. The only reason you didn't get it when I bought it is because it would've cost a fortune to mail it." I began to tear the paper off of it. "Its a care package for college. I got a call from a friend of your explaining that you were afraid to ask me for things you needed. I told you that I am here for you. Just because we don't get along all the time doesn't mean that I won't help you when you need it."

I pulled out a digital camera in a small box. A strip of paper on top read explained that I was to share my memories with those who love me. Underneath that, sat a bigger box with a large strip of paper on it.

"Here's a new laptop for schoolwork and emailing us.

Try not to break this one in a rage.

They aren't cheap.

-Gary"

And underneath of that was some pantry foods: peanut butter, cookies, a couple of cans of fruits and vegetables. I looked up at Gary and he smiled. "Keep digging."

I pulled everything out of the box and there was a white envelope taped to the bottom. I pulled the envelope out and pulled a check out of it.

"It's for little things: deodorant, shampoo, a new car to replace that ugly one sitting in my driveway." Gary said, with a chuckle. I was staring directly at a check made out in my name for the amount of twenty-five thousand dollars.

"You didn't have to-" I said, before he pushed a large finger to my lips.

"I wanted to." he started, sitting down beside me, "Now listen here, you little shit," I laughed and remembered that he called me that when I was younger, "on Christmas eve, I'm going to ask your mother to renew our vows. I need you to be here. You can bring a date, I don't care, but I need you to be here and I want you to be the flower girl."

I didn't know what to say. I'm so glad that he still thinks about my mom after all the years they've been married. It was so nice to know that she was in such good hands.

"Of course." I said, "and I might know a band who'll play at the reception."


	11. Chapter 11

I smiled and watched as Gary disappeared out the door. I sat on my bed for a little while thinking about the way he was going to propose. I stood up and started to look at the books on my desk when I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in." I said, softly, waiting for James or Sue to walk in. However, it was my mother who walked through the door. She was holding a tray with a teapot and two cups and a plate with a stack of turkey bacon on it.

"Are you okay? I realized after you left that I was really hard on you. I'm sorry, work has been stressful and Gary has been acting distant with me here lately." She spoke with a soft tone, it was almost scary how soft she was talking. "What did you and Gary talk about?"

"He gave me a care package for college." I replied, still looking down at my books. I turned around and placed my hands on my desk and leaned on it. "What's going on with work?"

She waved her hand in the air. "Too much to talk about now. Would you like some tea?" I walked over to her and picked up a cup. I poured a bit of milk in the bottom of the cup and she poured hot tea on top of it. I poured a teaspoon of honey into the cup and took a sip. Perfect. I grabbed two pieces of turkey bacon and sat down on the bed beside her.

"Tell me about Ross." she said, before taking a sip of her tea.

"Oh, Mom, he's perfect. He's got a gorgeous body, with amazing blonde hair. He's seventeen and has three brot-" I was interrupted by a sputter and my mothers voice.

"Seventeen?" she asked, putting her cup on my end table. "Don't you think seventeen is a little young? I mean, you're twenty years old. That's kind of gross."

I felt my jaw drop. The grip on my cup gave out and I heard it crash to the floor. "You're just like everyone else." I saw her stand up and open her mouth, but before she could say anything, I grabbed the box that Gary gave me and walked out of the door.

I threw the box into the backseat of my car and jumped in the driver's seat. "Wait, Hannah! Wait!" I heard, before I turned the key and the engine roared to life. I felt hot tears stream down my face as I drove myself home. I turned on the radio and cranked it as loud as I could.

Over the music, I started to think aloud, "Mom is supposed to love me more than Gary does. This doesn't make any sense, it's like they switched roles. How could she think that I was a pedophile for liking Ross. This is so unfair. Maybe I shouldn't have stormed out like that. Did I hurt her feelings?"

I got back to my apartment and pushed the door open. I didn't figure that Jay would be home. I walked through the small hallway and almost got to the living room area before I heard short moans. I suddenly felt like I shouldn't be here and tucked underneath the door frame and crawled like a crab into my bedroom, making sure to shut the door behind me. I pressed my ear to the door, like that wasn't sick, right, and tried to hear what was going on.

Apparently, they were finished because they were talking now. "So, how's Ross?" Jay asked.

"He's good, they are sending him home tomorrow. Tell your friend to call him, he really wants to hang out with her." Riker replied. Jay laughed, and promised that he'd do just that. I heard their lips smack a couple times and then I heard the front door open and close again. When I opened my bedroom door, Jay was standing in the hallway with a giant smile on his face. He was looking down at the ground and getting ready to turn into the living room again when I spoke, "Jayme." He looked up, startled.

"How long have you been here?" his cheeks instantly went red. Instead of just saying something, I screamed and jumped into his arms. "Jay! You did it! You did it!"

"Yeah, we did quite a few things, actually. He's a very nice guy." he smiled at me and knew immediately what I wanted to know. He held his thumb and index finger about seven and a half inches long and I squealed again.

"Gary gave me a check to buy a brand new car with and my mom called me a pedophile." I watched as Jay's mouth hit the floor.


	12. Chapter 12

Over the past couple of nights, I've been having strange dreams. It seemed like my head was twisting reality. At some points, it was difficult to tell which parts came from reality and which came from dreams. It was really starting to mess with my head.

Jay had expressed his concern with my mental well-being plenty of times, but he always got the same answer. "I'm fine." I think it scared him to see me acting the way I was, because eventually, he'd stop coming home. Some nights, I'd text him to ask him whether he had his key, but he'd reply that he was staying with Riker for the night and I was allowed to lock the door.

Ross was out of the hospital and was recovering well. He had texted me a few times, but I was either too depressed or too scared to text him back.

My return to school was yesterday, I found myself unable to pay attention and ended up on YouTube for the entire class period. This happened today as well. When I'd get home, I'd cry myself to sleep in my pillow and would wake up when the dreams got too good to be true. I realized that this wasn't exactly the best way to live my life, but I wasn't completely confident that I'd be good at doing it any other way.

I pulled myself out of bed and walked over to my desk. I looked at my progress report. It was confusing, really, how my grades hadn't suffered from my depression. I mean, I did my homework every night, when the dreams got too good to be true and I couldn't fall back asleep, but it was never A plus material.

I sat down at my desk and looked at the mirror in front of me. The room was too small to have a vanity and a desk, so I just combined them. I first saw the picture of Ross hanging on the corner of my mirror. I then looked directly into the mirror. I, like always, hated what I saw. My eyes were puffy from crying and I had, what seemed like, permanent bed head. I stared into my own eyes until I felt the hot tears again, then I decided that it was time to go to sleep again. I stood up to make my way to my bed, I was just about to cover up when I heard a knock at the door.

I sniffled and made the twenty step walk to the door. I turned the lock and opened it. I was expecting Jay, but that's not who was at the door.

"Hi." I heard. I looked up.

"Hey." I sniffled. Ross was looking into my puffy eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked, putting his hand on my shoulder. I shook my head before collapsing into his chest. I started to hysterically cry, soaking the front of his shirt with my tears. "What's wrong?"

"It's not fair Ross. Nobody thinks that we should be together-" I stopped talking and looked up at his face, we weren't technically together yet, I cleared my throat, "because of the age difference."

He ran his hand through my hair, "It's only three years." I shook my head and continued to cry into his chest. He smelled like cologne and his shirt was soft. I knew this must've looked stupid to him, but I didn't care. Someone finally acted like they care and I wanted to take advantage of it.

He slowly lead me into the living room and sat me on the cough. I sniffled as I pulled my head out of his chest. I looked and noticed that I stained his shirt with my tears. "I'm sorry, I'll get you one of Jay's shirts... you guys are about the same size." I stood up and walked into Jay's room and opened his closet. I reached up on the top shelf where he kept his shirts and pulled a picture of Riker down. It had a heart in the upper corner and looked as if it had been slobbered on. I giggled a little before grabbing one of Jay's black shirts and leaving his room.

I re-entered the living room to find Ross looking at the textbooks on the coffee table. "You're studying photography?" he asked, holding up a pose book.

"Photography isn't my major, I'm studying creative literature." I said, taking the book from his hand and placing it on the table. I handed him the shirt and started to tell him where the bathroom was, but was cut off by him pulling his old shirt off and pulling on the new one.

I stood there for a moment, temporarily blinded by his body, before I realized that he was staring at me. I grabbed his shirt and went to turn around to put it in the washer, but he grabbed my hand. He tugged softly on it and it was enough to spin me around. I landed with my face directly in front of his. I felt the touch of his lips before I realized what was happening. We stood there for a while, lip to lip, before he started to move his tongue around. I opened my mouth a little to allow entry and he started to giggle. He pulled away and rested his forehead on mine. "Let's have some fun." he said, pulling on my arm and trying to head in the direction towards my bedroom.

I followed him into my room, trying to decide whether or not this was actually happening. When we were in my room, he looked at my bed and then turned around again and was inches away from my face again. As the kissing began again, I found his hands inching their way around my torso and down my back. They slipped underneath my shirt and he began to pull up. When my shirt got to my neck, I pulled away slowly from his lip so he could pull my shirt off. We immediately went back to kissing. I guess it was my turn to pull his shirt off.

Instead of pulling it up from the bottom, I bit onto his lip so he would stop kissing and pulled a little bit. I then grabbed his shoulders and ripped the shirt off of him. It was funny, because he just put the shirt on a minute before.

As we continued to kiss, his hands worked their way up my back and had unbuttoned my bra. I was really starting to get into this now, so I pushed him backwards onto the bed and jumped on top of him. I noticed that he wanted more kissing, but I wanted to try something else. I reached one hand behind me and grabbed his package through the hole in his jeans. I used my other hand to grab one of his nipples. I began rubbing both parts and he began to squirm underneath of me. "Stop with the nipple! I'm ticklish!" he screamed, while trying to refrain from laughing. I kept going, until the squirming became too much and he rolled me over on my back. I decided that this was okay and shook my head. He slowly began to pull of my pants. Every time his fingers touched my bare skin, I felt a shock of joy soar through my body.

He got my pants off and inched his hand into my panties. I felt his cold fingers on my warmth and got even more excited. He stuck his fingers in and started to go forward and back. I couldn't believe how unbelievably amazing this felt. He kept going faster and faster until I began to squirm. "I'm ready. I'm ready." I said, pulling my head off the pillow to look at him.

His hand left my panties for about ten seconds so he could pull off his jeans and briefs. When he pulled his pants down, he was already fully erect. I put up my legs and looked at his package. I was a virgin, so I knew that pain was going to happen, but I didn't care. I wanted his more than I wanted anything, ever. He put his hands on my kneecaps, which were in the air, for leverage and was just about to enter when we both heard a car horn.

"Stop." I said, hoping and praying that it was for the neighbor. I stood up and snuck to the front door. Upon looking outside, I noticed that my mom's car was parked in my driveway. She was walking towards the door.

"Shit! Ross throw me my clothes!" I yelled. He threw me my clothes and looked at me confused. My mom is here. Stay hard, she won't be here long and I want to finish. I stopped and smiled at him, you are good at this. He smirked. "My laptop is on my desk if you need a little help staying hard. I walked into the room and slapped his ass, and then walked back out of my room, closing the door behind me.

I heard a knock at the front door and I straightened my shirt and made sure I looked okay. I turned the knob and pulled the door open. "Hi mom. What are you doing here?"


	13. Chapter 13

"Why do you sound like you don't want me here? Are you still angry at me for saying that that Ross guy was too young for you?" she asked, making her way to the living room. She grunted, "Do you or Jay ever vacuum?"

I slumped my shoulders, "we're in college Mom. We don't even own a vacuum." She looked at me like I was crazy. "We don't have a butler either."

"Hannah!" she yelled, slapping the couch cushion. "How many times do I have to prove it to you that I didn't marry Gary for his money? I was making enough money to live comfortably beforehand! I love him. Perhaps you should use some of that check he wrote out for you to buy a vacuum."

I laughed, she was impossible. "No, I think maybe I'll use that money for cocaine and vodka: two of the hobbies I've picked up from the mediocre school you've sent me to." She clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes. From there, she stood up and began to pace around the room. She made her way into the hallway and opened the door to look into my bathroom. My bathroom had two doors: one from the inside of my bedroom and one from the hall. The outside door to my bathroom was usually locked because Jay's bathroom was slightly bigger, so that was the bathroom that people used when we had guests.

"Look at this place." she made showgirl movements with her arms around the apartment. "Is this really the best this school had to offer?"

She reached for the doorknob to my bedroom. "No!" I screamed, pushing my way in between her and the door. "You can't go in there."

"Why not?" she asked, pushing me aside. "I pay for this room. I'm going in."

I slapped my hand against my forehead, silently praying that Ross had enough brains to put his clothing back on. My mother opened the door and gasped. "Hannah, why is there a shirtless boy in your room?"

"He has pants on?" I whispered under my breath before tilting my head through the doorway. "Ross, where is your shirt?"

"Well, you cried on mine. Then you ripped Jay's off of me." he replied, trying his best to cover his chest as if it were some strange thing for a male to be shirtless. I basically felt my mother already jumping down my throat.

I offered Ross another shirt and told him that I'd call him later. He made his way out the door.

"That's the boy?" my mother asked, after slamming the door behind Ross. "That's the Ross boy?"

I nodded. "Yes, isn't he great?"

"Oh, yes, he's great..." she said, pushing a legitimate fake smile, "until you have sex with him and he puts rape charges up against you."

I clicked my tongue. "You can't rape a male."

"The hell you can't." she said, putting her arms into the air and waving them around, "Hello! He's seventeen. You're twenty. Find a boy whose balls have dropped for goodness sakes!" I've never had the urge to hit my mother... until now.

Instead of yelling back in her face, I pulled my face into a look of ignorant anger and walked to the front door. I pulled it open and held up my hands. She walked outside and turned around to look at me and begin to speak. I had heard enough, so I just slammed the door in her face. A small envelope was pushed under the door; I decided that it would sit there until she left. A minute later, I heard her engine roar and her peel out of the driveway. I bend over and picked up the envelope.

Inside, a small piece of stationery paper said:

_I'm sorry._

_-Mom_

A ping of guilt welled up in my chest. My mind went crazy again. It kept telling me that she was being hurtful towards me and that my actions were justified, but my heart and my chest full of guilt was telling me that I was some sort of heartless monster who cannot control who she hurt anymore. I wanted so badly to crawl back into my bed and cry myself to sleep again. Not even the thoughts of pleasure just literally moments before this one had enough happy left in them to make me feel better.

I had to fix this.

I grabbed my jacket from a hook on the wall and ran to my car.


	14. Chapter 14

After I got in my car, I raced after my mother. When I finally caught up with her, I apologized endlessly and tried to make her understand my love of Ross. Before I left her house, she had cried and tried to apologize to me for being so hard on me. I hugged her tight and told her that I had to go find Ross. When I walked outside and got in my car, I sent her a text message and told her that I loved her.

The car ride home was relaxing, I had a chance to clear my head and I found it extremely easier to do it now that I had settled things with my mother. The only thing left to do was to call Ross and see about finishing our, I laughed in my head, fun time.

When I got home, I pulled into my driveway and pulled my phone out of the glove compartment. I found Ross's number and dialed it. He answered after two rings. "Hello?" I greeted him back and asked him if he wanted to come to my apartment again. "Is there any way you could meet me here?" he asked, sounding extremely busy.

"You okay?" I asked, hoping for a more excitable answer.

"I'm fine. I just don't feel like leaving the hotel again." he chuckled. I agreed that I'd meet him there.

First, I needed to gather some things. I unlocked the front door to the apartment and ran inside. Jay still wasn't home yet, I wondered how he and Riker were doing. I ran into my bedroom and slid open my desk drawer. From inside, I pulled an entire box of different kinds of condoms. I bought this box when I first came to college because, honestly, I was expecting to be a little bit more wild with myself while here. I grabbed my backpack from the floor beside my bed and dumped the textbooks and notebooks onto my bed. I then proceeded to place the condoms, a shirt, a pair of pants, and a couple pair of underwear in my bag. After I was done packing my things, I skipped to my car and drove to the hotel.

I didn't stop at the front desk because I remembered exactly what room he was in. I just made my way up the stairs and walked directly into his room. I noticed that Ross was sitting at his desk in front of his laptop looking directly at me. I sat my bag on the desk and jumped on his lap. He smiled. "Hi."

I leaned in and grabbed his chin, I then placed a wet kiss directly on his lips. After detaching his face from mine, I looked directly into his eyes, "hey-a." He started laughing as he pushed his hands underneath of my arms and lifted me up off of him. "Holy crap, you're strong."

"Wait until you see what I do to you in bed." he raised his eyebrow.

If it weren't for me being held up by him, I would've probably fell on the floor. This was the most unbelievably and completely sexiest thing he had ever said. Instead of saying something, I latched onto him again, violently clawing my way into his clothing. I pushed him onto the queen sized bed. He was laughing and giggling as I ripped his shirt completely off his back ('my mom is going to kill me'), I then pulled his jeans off and I literally chewed through his underwear. When I saw his penis, I felt very weak. In my head, I kept telling myself to stop going so wild because I was going to use up all of my energy. I looked up at Ross's face and he was smiling. He had his hands behind his head and he looked like he was enjoying everything that was going on. "You're crazy." he said, not moving an inch.

I laughed, then put the head of his dick in my mouth and bit gently. Without removing it, I smiled and looked back up to him. "You love it." He chuckled and I started to bob my head back and forth. His moans quickly filled the hotel room. I kept going until he started spazzing a bit. He pleaded with me to keep going, to take him over the edge. I released my grip on his knob and kissed him. "You're not getting off that easily."

He looked directly into my eyes and gave me that innocent smile I only remember seeing in season one of Austin and Ally. He then grabbed my cheeks and started to force his tongue into my mouth. He sat up and bit and started to play with the back of my bra. I felt my fingers clench up and it took me awhile to realize that I was groping his back. I released my grip on his skin and felt a warm liquid slide off my finger. I stopped kissing him for a second and looked at my fingers. "I made you bleed."

"That's hot."

And he went right back to kissing. When we took a break from making out, I stood up quickly and began to take my clothes off. He got up and pushed me on the bed. He grabbed the back of my legs and lifted them into the air. He then began to frantically pound every single inch of his member into my body. I moaned and screamed, but there was no stopping him once he was in. I had noticed that he put a condom on while I was undressing, so I wasn't concerned with anything. I just sat back and enjoyed being pounded.

He went for a long time. I think he got tired of standing or was uncomfortable because he repositioned himself onto his knees on the bed. I was now able to reach behind him. I clung onto his back, creating deep gashing with my fingernails. At times, when the pleasure was very high, I would grab onto a handful of his blonde hair and tug, this made him go faster and harder. I liked it.

I was close to the edge when he finally moaned and I felt him pull out. My pleasure continued for a few minutes as I stayed wiggling and moaning on the bed. When I was finished, he poked my head with his finger and I looked up at him. "That good for you?" he asked, as I vigorously nodded. "Good." he sighed, collapsing in his desk chair. "I did, too."


	15. Chapter 15

Over the next two months, Ross and I were practically inseparable. Between me and Ross and Riker and Jay, our apartment sat empty. The hotel rooms were so much nicer. Nothing intimate had really happened since that night, but I was sure something would eventually.

My relationship with my mom was stronger than ever, and I somehow kept the secret I had with Gary away from her. I'm a horrible liar and an even worse secret keeper. We have hung out a few times since our fight. Each time we hung out, we found more things that we had in common. I can't believe that it took twenty years to finally get on this level with my mother, but I was glad I was finally here. I guess you could say that she's sort of my hero now.

I haven't seen much Jay lately. He's off on him own adventure with Riker and I think that he's going to be even more depressed than I will when the band leaves.

School was going well. I would drive myself to my classes everyday and Ross would be there when I get back. We'd watch movies or go out to eat, something like that. I liked living this way. There was no room for depression and that was a good thing.

Of course, every now and then I remembered that this was only a three month thing and then Ross would have to leave to finish their tour, but that wouldn't be until the middle of January and it wasn't even December yet. I tried to shake these thoughts by making him talk to me, which helped me realize what kind of things he likes and it educated me on what type of person he is. I've learned more about Ross and his family in the past two months than I have in college in the past year. I always told myself that if Ross really did like me as much as he said, he would come back to Pennsylvania for me after the tour way over.

Ross, on the other hand, had a completely different idea. He wanted me to join them on tour. He'd tell me that I would be a good asset to their concert team and that I would be paid for it. He tried to sweeten the deal by telling me that I could sleep on his bunk in their bus. The problem with this idea wasn't that I didn't want to sleep with him. The problem was that I wasn't ready to give up the college life I'd worked so hard in high school to get to. I also wasn't ready to give up the relationship I had been building with my mom, either. It just wasn't that easy to give up everything.

I liked having things to do. Eustress is good for you, right? There were a couple things going on this week that really pushed the stress level to the boiling point. The first, and most important being: my twenty-first birthday.

Everybody was excited, especially Ross. This meant that if I were to drink, he'd have a chance to as well. I wasn't sure how Stormie and Mark would feel about that, but we'd cross that bridge when we got to it. "It's going to be so cool getting drunk with you!" he exclaimed, sitting down at his desk.

I flipped to another page in my social studies book, "I'm not a big drinker, Ross. I've only ever drank once in my life." This wasn't even entirely true. I took one shot at a party in high school.

"It doesn't matter. That just makes it more special. We can do it together." he stood up and walked beside me. He grabbed the book I was reading and pushed it onto the floor. Before I could yell or ask him what he was doing, I found him laying beside me where the book used to be. "I'm bored."

"Welcome to Pennsylvania. I need to study." I replied, reaching over the edge of the bed and searching blindly on the floor for my book.

"School doesn't matter anymore. You're coming on tour with me." he kissed me. "You're coming on tour with me, right?"

I chuckled a bit, "yeah, about that." He looked at me for a minute. "I'm not sure if I want to leave everything that I've worked so hard for to go on tour with you."

He sat up. He had a horrified look on his face. "How will we talk? When will I see you?"

"After tour you can come back and live with me for a while."

He counted on his fingers, "We've got four months left for this tour."

"And?" I replied.

"You're going to wait four months for me?"

"Of course," I said, poking his nose with my finger, "are you going to stay away from girls for me?"

He looked at the floor for a minute, I had to snap to bring him back to reality.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?"

This conversation went on for about an hour before I finally broke down and told him that I had to think about it. He had a smirk on his face when I finally gave into him and asked me if I was tired.

"Very. Today was stressful and tomorrow is my birthday!" I crawled up beside him on his bed and pulled the covers over myself. He had to sleep shirtless, which I didn't have a problem with, so he stood up and pulled off his shirt. He started to half-sing, half-hum so I turned off the TV and buried my head in his side. The gentle notes that he was softly singing were the last things I heard before I drifted off to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

I woke up and the bed was empty. I stood up and walked around the hotel room looking for Ross. I looked for about ten minutes before giving up and started to head back towards the bed. When I walked back into the bedroom, I noticed the blonde boy sitting on the bed with a blanket covering everything from his belly button down.

"Please tell me you've got underwear on." I said, smiling.

He stared up at me, "I'm in my birthday suit! Happy Birthday!" He stood up and gave me a hug. Before he pulled out of the hug, I reached up and tickled his belly. He jumped backwards and squealed.

"Ticklish?" I asked, trying to grab his arm. He stuck his tongue out and bent over to pick his underwear up off the floor. I quickly slapped his bare ass cheek and laughed again as he jumped.

"Geez, you are going to be 18 this month and you're all jumpy when someone touches your ass."

"Yeah, someone's a bit grabby today!" he said.

"Well, excuse me for being in a good mood." I laughed, nudging his arm. He grabbed my shoulder and pulled me into a hug.

"I love you." I said, burying my head into his shoulder. He hesitated for a minute, but squeezed tighter and told me that he loved me back.

"And Ross," I said, pulling away from his hug and catching his eye, "I guess I'll come on tour with you."

He jumped into the air and went to pull me into another hug, but my mind had just caught up with what my heart had said and I looked at the floor.

"Are you okay?" Ross asked, putting his hand under my chin and pulling up my head so I could look him in the eye.

I pulled away from his hand and looked behind his head, "I'm fine. Just excited." I pulled a fake smile out of nowhere and left it plastered on my face. He smiled and looked down at the bed.

"Oh, your mom called this morning." he said, jumping onto the bed and grabbing my phone from the nightstand. "She said that she wants us to meet her at your step dad's place for dinner."

"Oh, crap," I said, "birthday dinner. I almost forgot." Every year, my parents throw me a huge dinner for my birthday. I usually go to sleep that night weighing ten pounds more than I did before dinner. "You gonna come?"

Ross laughed and put his arm around me. "Of course." he looked at his watch, "what time does dinner usually start?"

"Four." I replied, looking at him.

"Well, it's 2 o'clock, so we've got a little bit of time."

We spent about an hour and a half picking on each other. It went from tickle fights to tackle fights and eventually we just sat on the floor and watched a short film. It was a romantic film and I saw myself in it. I wondered if there were some people out there who actually get endings like these, who ultimately fall into these perfect scenarios of love and trust and just go with the flow. I mean, I can't be the only one... can I? I sat on the floor pretending to watch the movie when a sudden thought hit me. What if this wasn't the end. I mean, I'm only twenty-one. I've got plenty of time left. There isn't any guarantee that I'll stay with Ross forever. I'd like to, don't get me wrong, but what if something happens and we just don't feel the same anymore.

These thoughts filled my head until we got to my mother's house. I jumped out of the passenger's seat of Ross's car (I still hadn't used the check to buy myself another), and headed into the large home. I saw my mother first, she was standing in the hallway with a pretty red dress on. She looked like she was ready for dinner. I mean, formal attire wasn't really something that was unusual in this house.

"Where's Gary?" I asked, looking down the long hallway.

"Oh, he won't be joining you tonight." she replied, while grabbing my hand and beginning to pull me down the hallway.

"Won't be joining... me? What are you-" and before I could finish my sentence, I realized that we had already passed the dining room. I started to hear loud music and begun to wonder what was going on. I realized after taking a few more steps that the music was of Pitbull, it was Don't Stop The Party.

My mother let go of my hand and cupped her hand around my eyes. She used her stomach to push me forward and made sure that I didn't run into anything. I felt the temperature change as I thought we walked through a doorway. I felt Ross lean in to my ear and whisper, "Que no pare la fiesta!"

All at once, my mother lifted her hands from my eyes and everyone in the room yelled "Surprise!" I felt a warm tear slide down my cheek. There were many people in this room. I was happy to have all of these friends here surrounded by me. I noticed that, standing in the front, was Riker and Jay. I smiled and walked up to Jay.

"Why do I have the feeling that you had something to do with this?" I asked him, pulling him into a big hug.

"Oh, I might've had a couple of things. The party planning was easy, getting the footage of you for the video was the hard part." he smiled, and before I could reply, he walked up onto the stage and grabbed a microphone.

"Okay, let's take a moment to relive the exciting life of Hannah Martin." he held up a remote and a video started playing on the screen. I watched a baby me shove my face into a cake that was bigger than me and then a flow-through sequence with various pictures of me growing up. I watched myself walk on stage following graduation and my eye caught a glimpse of my wrists as I reached out for my diploma. I noticed that there were slash marks on them and I suddenly remembered the hell that was high school. Jay was the reason all of that nonsense stopped. I owed Jay more than I gave him credit for, he actually saved my life. I pushed this thought to the back of my mind.

I was now watching footage of me washing cars at the local carwash the summer after I graduated, then the scene changed and I was looking at myself packing bags into the back of Gary's truck and pulling out of the driveway.

Then came footage that I wasn't expecting. Across the screen, a courtesy of message was in big yellow letters. This came from a student here at the college. I saw myself frantically walking, I looked confused and utterly pissed off. I noticed a blonde haired girl and her group of friends and then realized what this footage was. The Hannah on screen stopped at stared into the blank space in front of her. The blonde girl was talking, "She's such a..."

Again, wait for it.

"Pedophile."

Instead of screaming, I pushed my hands against my ears and proceeded to run out of the room. I could feel the eyes following me and I knew that someone was going to try to run after me. I didn't want anyone to follow me. I didn't want to see Ross or Jay. I didn't even want to see my mom right now. I just wanted to be alone.

And I was. For about ten minutes.

I heard his voice before I saw him. I was sitting on the small loveseat in the massive hallway when he sat down beside me. "You okay?" he held out a tissue.

I took the tissue and shook my head, I wasn't okay. I didn't want to lie.

"I'm assuming that she called you a pedophile because you liked me?" he asked, waiting for my reply. I nodded, then took back to my crying.

Ross stood up and pulled me to my feet. He explained that he didn't care what people think. "People suck, I just want to live my life." These were the words of advice he had for me.

I pondered on these words for a moment, then realized that he was right. I told him that I wasn't ready to go back to the party yet, and he offered to accompany me on a walk.

We made our way outside and down the long driveway, we turned left and headed towards the church. Instead of walking past it, I decided to turn into the cemetery and walk up the path. As I was walking, I pictured the names on the tombstones and gave them a story. There was a lawyer, a grandfather, a couple doctors. Their memories came and talked to me. They greeted me like old friends. They told me stories about the olden days and even though I knew they weren't actually there, I made it a point to listen to each of the stories. These people were normal, like me, they had a family and friends and they made mistakes. They were called names and they were bullied, the understood the unfortunate truth behind all of the jokes. People made fun of other people just because it made them feel better about themselves.

This little experience didn't go unnoticed to Ross. Eventually he sat down on a bench as I went around to each tombstone and cleaned it off, revealing yet another name. I glanced over at him a few times and noticed that he was smiling. He was genuinely enjoying watch me go around and make up these little stories in my head. I assumed he just thought that I was keeping myself busy, I knew he couldn't exactly understand everything that was going on in my head, but I found myself falling for him harder and harder every time I looked over and he was still there, watching me and smiling. My doubts earlier suddenly became non-existent. This was the real deal. Maybe I was completely and utterly in love with him.

We didn't make it back to the party. We stayed here and I sat beside him and shared the stories I made up. In the end, he laughed and suggested that we go back to my moms, get his car, and make our way back to the hotel. Then our private celebration could begin.


	17. Chapter 17

"So," Ross started, about lunchtime the next morning, "I understand why everyone calls you a pedophile, but why do you let it get to you so much?"

I looked at him with a blank look and shrugged. He turned his face towards his plate and didn't say anything else for the rest of the meal. It felt like I was disappointing him. It seemed like it hurt him to be thought of as the reason for my shame. I completely understood this feeling, I didn't want to be anything that could cause someone to hurt physically or emotionally. I wanted to make him feel better but no matter what I tried to say during the rest of lunch, he sat there and only replied with answers that made him seem out of reality. I'd get a head shake or a nod, but nothing more.

After lunch, as I was doing the dishes in the kitchen, Ross walked up behind me and opened the refrigerator. "Are you still hungry, babe?"

"No, I'm thirsty, but we don't have anything here to drink."

"We can walk to the store. I don't feel like driving, let's go for a walk." he agreed and smiled. Maybe he was getting out of his bad mood.

We started our walk and made our way to the sidewalk out in front of the hotel. He was slowing his pace so I could keep up with the long strides his extremely long legs made. I stopped and looked up at him. He caught me staring at him and looked confused.

"Ross, can you dance for me?" I asked, letting go of his hand and stepping backwards.

He laughed and started to dance. He did a backflip and landed on two feet. He kept dancing until a guy about twice his size width wise and a little bit taller than him stepped up beside him.

"Hey, faggot." he said, "Stop dancing, you're making all of us guys look like queers. Isn't it bad enough that you're ruining the mind of my sister with your stupid TV show?"

I gasped and clapped my hand over my mouth. Ross took a different approach. He turned and walked around the perimeter of the guy. He stopped him front of him and poked him in the stomach.

"You know," he said, almost sounding girly, "its one thing to be a little bigger, but it's another to be completely fat." He blinked once, tilting his head slightly to the side, "and even if I were gay, honey, I wouldn't stick my dick in any of your massive holes..."

The guy looked prepared to explode. It was extremely funny watching Ross get sassy with this guy. "And one last thing..." Ross pulled his fist back, "At least I've got a job."

And before his fist could be released, I found myself gasping and watching Ross being lifted off his feet and thrown front-first into a nearby car. The big guy then took to punching Ross repeatedly in his back. Before I knew it, I was trying my best to pull him off of him. I found myself being pushed out of the way by strong pedestrians and soon enough the man was on the ground and someone was on the phone calling the police.

Ross was laying on the ground, he had visible bruises on the sides of his face. My first instinct was to call Stormie, but someone had already told me that an ambulance was on the way.

Within minutes, Ross was lifted onto a stretcher and into an ambulance. He could talk and wasn't bleeding, but the EMT was sure that he had some sort of injury to his stomach. When they lifted his shirt, I saw nothing but a gigantic black mark across the front of his stomach. After seeing that, the tears wouldn't stop.

I got to the hospital to find Stormie and Rydel waiting for me. This was my fault, I was prepared for the angry yelling that was sure to ensue.

I looked Stormie in the eye and she bent down and pulled me into a big hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." she kept saying, as if I had actually done something good.

"Why am I being thanked?" I asked, through sniffles.

"This was the second time you were with Ross and he was in need of medical attention. You've saved his life twice now and we owe you so much."

I just smiled and sat down, I couldn't believe what just happened.

It only took about an hour for Ross to have xrays. Mark, Stormie, Michael King, Rydel and I were all in Ross's room when the doctor came in.

"Well, he said, I just spoke to the police officer and he told me that the young man who assaulted you is currently behind bars awaiting trial. You have two broken ribs, which will be better in about six weeks and I need you to refrain from strenuous activity like running and dancing, stuff like that."

"But doctor, he's a singer and a dancer, he's got concerts planned." Michael said, looking into the doctors face.

"I'm sorry, sir, but those ribs need adequate healing time. Six weeks. No dancing. Period." and with that, he was gone.

"We can't reschedule these dates again, we just mailed out new tickets. This'll cost a fortune..." he stared at the ceiling, apparently deep in thought, "unless..."

Stormie looked at him annoyed, "what?"

"We are going to turn the concerts into theatrical concerts. All we need is a writer!"

Ross turned his head and looked directly at me.

"No. No." I said, a bit louder than I wanted to.

"No, what?" Michael asked, looking at me.

I blushed, "Oh, nothing. I was talking to Ross. I mean, I write a little, but I'm not su-"

"Perfect!" Stormie screamed, "Hannah can write the show's story."

"Would you be willing to do that? The job will pay very handsomely." Michael said, pleading with his hands.

Everyone looked at me, I had no other choice...

"Of course I'll write them."


End file.
